RT02
' Lying Eyes! Mosaic Illusion!!' (Japanese: 偽りの目 イリュージョン ''Itsuwari no Me! Mozaikuiryūjon!!) is the second episode of Pokémon Retro - The Shadow Games and aired on November 25, 2012. Joey is now friends with Yugi. The two of them get excited when they see a LVTV van outside their school. While they hope that means there is a star present, the studio turns out to be doing a documentary about bullying. Summary Yugi talks to Joey about a pornographic video. Joey watched the previous night. Yugi begins to celebrate after Jonouchi offers to lend it to Yugi. The two of them notice a LVTV van outside the school. They begin to think someone famous might go to their school. Yugi tries looking through the van window, but is unable to see as it is a one-sided mirror. As he does this, the LVTV director inside spots him and announces that Yugi is to be the star of their next project. After filming the intro to the documentary about bullying, the director calls on A.D. Archie, who comes over and is handed a picture of Yugi. The director explains that they need video footage of Yugi getting bullied. He gives Archie his chance to be on camera telling him that he's going to play the part of the bully. Back in the classroom, Jonouchi tells Téa Gardner and Olivia Love that there is a star attending their school. He laughs that they he will make a lot with a photo of her or him. He and Téa then argue over whether there's really a star or not. After Yugi, Joey, and Olivia leave the classroom, Yugi becomes unsure about there being a star at their school, causing Joey to leave in search of the star himself. Olivia reassures him that Joey will be okay and leaves to go meet up with Tristan. Archie in disguise as a student overhears their conversation. He introduces himself to Yugi and tells him, he knows who the star is and offers to introduce her to Yugi. He instructs Yugi to come alone behind the gym during recess. After Yugi's conversation with Archie, Olivia and Tristan meet up with him. Yugi tells them he's got to go. Tristan still doesn't trust him. At recess Yugi arrives at the location, while cameramen hide behind a nearby tree. Archie begins to beat-up Yugi until a mysterious Pokémon arrives to save Yugi. The director, known as Lucius, calls forth his Machoke. Before he could battle her, the mystery Pokémon takes Yugi away to the infirmary. At the infirmary, Olivia tells Yugi what happened to him outside with the cameramen. Joey arrives and Yugi tells him there isn't a star. Olivia leaves and Joey promises Yugi he will take them down. After Joey leaves, Yugi transform into Dark Yugi in anger. Olivia sees this and is confronted by the newcomer, telling her not to fear and leaves the building. Outside the school building, Joey confronts Lucius and the two have a Pokémon Battle. However, his Pidgey falls short against Machoke. Lucius then goes on to explain that Yugi is now the star of the show, he will get dozens of letters from people sympathizing with him. Joey tries to attack the director but ends up getting beaten-up. After the director leaves, Dark Yugi meets up with Joey and comforts him, telling him everything will be alright. Dark Yugi later meets up with the director outside his home. He accuses the director of tormenting his friends and imposes a Shadow Game and a Pokémon Battle. Cindy and Machoke have a battle,which ends in Cindy's victory. Dark Yugi however deems it void due to Lucius' forfeit. He then takes out a die. Whoever rolls the lowest wins. In case of a tie, Lucius would win. The director sees no reason to play, but after Yugi rolled a 6, the director laughs saying he's won no matter what, so he doesn't need to roll. Yugi insists and angrily, the director throws the die at Yugi's head. The die cracks off Yugi's head and "1" shows up. Lucius says he won, but Yugi says he didn't. It turns out that the die broke in half: the 6 also showed on top, meaning that the director rolled a 7 and lost. Yugi inflicts the Penalty Game, "Mosaic Illusion". The director begins to see everything in mosaic, like the pixelation used to cover people's faces on TV, because he bent the truth on camera. The next morning at school, Joey hands Yugi the porn video, but Téa takes it away saying she'll watch it right way. Joey chases her. Yugi then hears a voice by the parking lot and meets the Pokémon that saved him the previous day. She reveals herself to be a Deikou, a Psychic/Demon-type Pokémon. She says she will protect him no matter the danger. Joey then returns and gives Yugi the video. He retreats back into the school. Yugi wonders about the bruises on Joey's face and body and wonders about his amnesiua. The episode ends with the Deikou watching over him from the school roof. Major Events *Joey's Pidgey is revealed to know Gust *Olivia and Joey see Dark Yugi for the first time *Yugi meets Lovoya the Deikou *Cindy is revealed to know Flame Wheel Debuts Humans *Archie *Lucius the director Pokémon *Machop *Machoke *Deikou Characters Humans *Yugi Moto *Joey Wheeler *Lucius the director *Archie the A.D. *Téa Gardner *Olivia Love *Tristan Taylor *Dark Yugi Pokémon *Cyndaquil (Yugi's, Cindy) *Machop (Archie's, Muscle) *Machoke (Lucius') *Deikou (wild, Lovoya) *Pidgey (Joey's) Cast *Dan Green as Dark Yugi *Matthew Gray Gubler as Yugi Moto *Lucy Hale as Téa Gardner/Cindy the Cyndaquil *Jensen Ackles as Tristan Taylor *Jason Lee as Joey Wheeler/producer *Chelsea Kane as Olivia Love/Lovoya the Deikou *Justin Long as Archie/Muscle the Machop *Kiefer Sutherland as Lucius/Machoke *Lea Michelle as news reporter Trivia *Archie's Machop is possibly modeled after the Machop traded in-game in Pokémon Gold and Silver Versions (along with Crystal and their remakes) only the owner's name is different and the gender was unconfirmed. *This is the first Retro episode to be based on a manga-only chapter. *This episode is so far the only Retro episode to feature two characters not to be present at all in Pokémon LV. *#Demetrius Trudge could also be considered the first, but it's already been confirmed he will appear in the unnamed Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's x Pokémon series. References to Real-Life/Popular Culture *Molly Montana is a parody of Miley Cyrus' alias ''Hannah Montana '' *LVTV is a popular television channel in Las Vegas *The high school the characters attend is based on a real high school in Las Vegas Changes from the Manga *The pornographic video is named ''Video Girl in the manga, but in this episode, it was never given a name. Also the VHS is changed to a DVD. *Olivia Love is added (Miho Nosaka was not present as a main character in the manga). *The infirmary scene and the Deikou encounter are added to add references to Pokémon. The Deikou also is the one to save Yugi, not Joey. *Joey getting beat up by Lucius is moved to a seperate scene where Joey encounters the director, rather then happening right after the video shoot. *Lucius is never shown at his studio, instead he is seen outside the school talking to his producer (rather than another employee). The Dark Yugi encounter is also changed for it is outside Lucius' house. *A Pokémon Battle is added. *Blood is added to Dark Yugi's head from the impact of the die. *The ending is changed to show Yugi meeting his rescuer, though the scene with Téa retreiving the video is still included. Foreshadowing *Lovoya the Deikou will later be revealed as Olivia's demon form as shown in episode 12 of Contest Wars. Category:Retro Episodes Category:Episodes centered around Yugi Moto